


Fallen

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the Reader is a dark/fallen Jedi Guardian, having been locked in stasis for decades. As a result, their lightsaber has turned black due to the dying kyber crystal inside it. However, they still make fun of Kylo Ren's crystal because they believe a cracked crystal is more worthless than theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by an AU I saw and put my own spin on it. "au in which the reader has a black lightsaber because the crystal is so old it’s actually close to dying out, but taunts Ren over how cracked his is and that theirs is more useful than his ". Italics is flashbacks and visions, Bold is broadcasted thoughts.

You weren’t sure how you got here. Well, “here” as in where you were standing, as both flashbacks and visions swirled around your head often, blurring both your memories and your eyesight. You were caught in the torrent, the pounding in your head increasing, making you dizzy. You stumbled to your feet, trying to grasp at anything, desperate to stabilize yourself.

_“Welcome to Lothal, young padawan.” The jedi next to you spoke as you both stepped off the shuttle._

_The spine trees towered far above you, seeming to reach out at the clouds overhead. He held your hand and you matched his pace as you walked toward Ilum._

_“Are you nervous, little one?” A gentle smile spread across his face._

_You nodded, feeling a tug already as you walked into town._

_“Master, were you ever nervous?”_

_He laughed._

_“Of course I was. Though, there were two others like me at the time.” His eyes faded into the distance once again. Then, adding softly: “You’re very brave to come here alone.”_

Your stomach lurched, and you tightened your grip around the tree stump you were latched onto. How many years ago had The Gathering been? You couldn’t remember. It was the first and last time you ever saw that planet again. The headache was getting worse by the minute.

_Your footsteps echoed around you as you wandered the caves, you lost that tug and were attempting to find it again. Your Master was outside the cave, meditating. You were alone here, though you could feel the warmth of your Master’s presence in the back of your mind. He was keeping an eye on you to make sure you didn’t get hurt._

Your fingernails scraped downwards. You were slipping down into the mud, your strength failing you.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. Your boots reverberated throughout the audience chamber as you made your way to the meeting. You saw a man cloaked from head to toe, a mask hiding his features. Another man next to you, rigid position, combing his fingers through his ginger hair as the three of you waited for Him to make an appearance._

You didn’t feel yourself lose control of your fingers, your tired body squishing down into the mud. The headache took away your attention to the outside world at this point.

_That tugging again. Excited, you chased after it, going deep into the caverns. You were afraid that you would lose track of it again. You slid to a stop as soon as you saw what was tugging at you. The small chamber glittered in the small light provided by some of the other minerals in the walls. You strutted over to the small crystal, gingerly removing it from where it was grown. You cradled in your hands, watching with awe as the gray kyber crystal faded from gray to a bright yellow. You ran all the way back to your Master, nearly bowling him over as he stood up to meet you._

_“You found the one.” He grinned, already knowing._

_You held out your hand, uncurling your fingers from around the crystal. He gasped slightly, blinking, not quite believing what he saw._

_“Yellow, eh?”_

_“What’s it mean?” You asked, thinking something bad as you misinterpreted his expressions._

_He saw that uncertainty in your features again, crouching down and wrapping his hands around your outstretched one._

_“You have the highest honor of becoming a temple guard, my young padawan.” He whispered, sounding in awe himself._

_You had always admired them from afar, when you spotted them during your lessons. You always wanted to be like them._

How naïve you were back then, you grumbled in your head. The pounding stopped, the headache lingering around the edge of your senses. Struggling, you wrenched yourself from the oppressive mud that ruled the ground of this awful, rain washed planet. Gazing upwards in order to regain some sort of bearings, you could just make out the trail of a shuttle. You sent your mind to the ship, and only managed to grasp a short read of another Force user on board. You cursed to yourself. They finally had found you.

You marched as fast as possible to the nearest outcropping of rock that you could see in the hazy light. The rain worked with the mud to impede your movement, but after what has felt like hours you clawed your way up on top of the plateau. No shelter in sight, but it was better than trying to sleep in the invasive muck of the ground below. You sat down, and you decided to meditate instead of resting. You needed to get a clearer picture of who and what was on that shuttle. You cleared away your thoughts, focusing on your breathing. You slipped into the familiar embrace of a meditative stance, subconsciously forming a small ring around the area so no one could sneak up on you in the process.

_“Why, Padawan?” Still soft, but there was a bitter tinge to his words as he spoke. “What happened to you to make you like this?”_

_“You can’t stop me.” You growled, turning to face him._

_Your lightsaber pike was active, the quiet hum of the short blades filling the silence. His hilt was in his hand, inactive but ready when he was. Behind you, the dead were scattered throughout the room of holorecords. They dared to lie to your face about the world. You had thrown one of their pikes into the door controls behind your former Master, sealing them shut. You had no intention of letting anyone out alive. Not even yourself._

_“This isn’t how I raised you-how we trained.” He pleaded. “Padawan, come back to the Light.”_

_“It’s a lie!” The mask hid your twisted snarl. “Emotionless machines are no way to live! Emotions cannot be truly tamed!”_

_He said nothing. The others were banging on the doors, a few sets of footsteps running off to find another way into the room._

_“Desires are natural, Mas-ter. Pain is natural.”_

_His face revealed nothing. His features rivaled the honored mask you wore upon your face. The one you “desecrated” as soon as you realized the truth._

_“I raised a Guardian, not a Sith.” His words could barely contain the anger that was rising in his throat._

_“I am not a Sith, Master. I just woke up out of the imprisonment of the fantasy world you Jedi have thrusted upon us since when we were children.”_

_“No, of course you aren’t.” His voice steeled. “You are only Fallen. There is light still within you.”_

_“The Light cannot exist without the Dark, as you foolishly tell yourselves that it can.”_

_“We can fix this.” He held out his hand, palm up. “Together. Like we’ve always have.”_

_You gave him deafening silence in response. He sunk back into the hood of his robes, his eyes drowning in the shadows. Blue light reflected throughout that side of the room, the hum of his blade harmonizing with yours. Green intermingled in the middle between you, one last time._

You immediately snapped out of the trance once something crossed the ring. They were coming from behind you. You leapt to your feet, spinning around. A quick scan of the area showed that no one was close enough to ambush you. You sprinted into the tree line, wanting to meet your enemy face to face.

General Hux, some of his men, and Kylo Ren were trudging through the forest. Kylo’s mind reached out ahead of them to where he last sensed the other, but now couldn’t find their signature.

“Anything with your weird powers, Ren?” Hux prodded, shivering slightly even under his great coat.

“Nothing. Odd.”

Hux cursed under his breath. Of course Snoke would send them out on a wild chase on some miserable backwater planet. The mud sucked at their feet, draining their energy quicker than most marches. Ren stopped, holding up one hand, saber in the other.

“Wait a minute.” Ren held up his hand, stopping the procession.

“What is it now?” Hux was annoyed now.

“They’re coming to us.”

The Stormtroopers readied their weapons to fire.

As soon as you could sense the Force wielder’s presence grow stronger, you slowed down to a fast march. You could sense a few others with them, but you didn’t count them as a threat. You noted it was odd that only one Jedi had come with other non-Force sensitive people, but you began to wonder if things had changed while you were held in stasis. You had no idea how many decades had passed since they had forced you in there, making an example out of you. You had noticed there was certainly a lack of the Jedi when something released you of the stasis field you had been held in.

_You clashed blades with your former Master, him blocking your every move, always on the defensive. You were in the power stance, the very stance the Guardians forbade you to use against another. You danced across the room together, your blade giving a long, shallow slice across his chest. However, doing this left you open for him to slash his blade across your mask. You stumbled backwards, your formless robes rustling with the movement. The mask was thick enough to prevent any injury, but even if it wasn’t, you would have only grown stronger. You leapt back into the duel, trying to read his body language, attempting to goad him into attacking you. You sliced open his neck, but not before he cut off your leg, causing you to tumble to the ground._

You took your old lightsaber pike off your belt, the hilt feeling welcome in your palm again. How you missed its old hum when it activated. You could feel yourself getting closer to confront this Force user by the second.

_They busted through the door, finally managing to hack away at the rubble caused by the grenades you had thrown to further block the entrance. Your former master lying on top of you to prevent you from getting away easily before he died. Your lightsaber had rolled away into the rubble, and the pain was making it hard to concentrate on using the Force. They had knocked you out as soon as you tried to get up to run away. The last thing you remember before being locked into the stasis was they had you strapped down to a bed in the medcenter, them repairing your leg with very old prosthetics. ___

Your leg creaked and groaned as you walked, the mud caking itself in the joints.

**Tell me your secrets.**

That wasn’t your thoughts, and you jerked to attention, stopping. Your fingers slid over your hilt, finding comfort as your fingers touched the switch. You threw the intruder out of your mind, erecting the walls again. You scolded yourself for being careless. Anticipation of your foe had your muscles tense.

Kylo Ren had gone on ahead, Hux not wanting any part of the duel. His squad retreated a bit, though still prepared to rush ahead if Ren called upon their help. Kylo had pressed that thought into the other, but had promptly been thrown out of the Force user’s mind. Snoke had told him about them, but even Snoke wasn’t quite sure what sort of condition they were in. He had released them from the stasis field they had been imprisoned in, but he wanted them to get any sort of bearings first.

**Remember boy. I want them brought back alive.**

Yes, Master.

Kylo prepared for a fight, lightsaber at the ready. He stepped into the clearance ahead, stopping at the edge of the tree line.

You stared at the mask. Something seemed familiar about it, but you couldn’t quite place it at the moment. You pushed ahead with the Force to read how powerful they were, but you felt a sharp stab as you got close to the saber in their hand. What an odd design. That stab of Force was coming from the saber itself. You also felt him do the same as you, gauging power. He cocked his head, glancing at the pike hilt in your hand.

“Come to kill me, Jedi?” You spat, breaking the silence.

“I am no Jedi.” He replied, the voice distorted by his mask.

“Liar.” You switched on your saber, the hum a welcome sound, faint as it was.

“A fight? Very well, then.” His saber came on with a crackle.

You scoffed. You know your crystal didn’t age well, it was almost all black even, but this was ridiculous.

“A cracked crystal? Really? How shameful.”

You felt him staring at you through his mask.

“At least mine isn’t dying.”

“Pah. Mine still has life in it yet.”

He leapt at you, and the sabers clashed together. You could barely stand your ground against the wild pull of his damaged weapon. Switching into defensive stance, you spun around, hoping to stab him in the back. Despite the massive pull his weapon had, he still managed to swing it around with ease. The swings were heavy handed, something that you had never experienced before. 

“Surprised that thing hasn’t blown up in your face yet.” You went on the offensive, slashing at him very quickly, hoping to catch him off guard.

You managed to cut part of his cape, but no actual damage was done. He was keeping up, though you figured it was because of the lingering effects of the stasis on your body.

**Padawan, stop this.** His voice again, intense disappointment.

**You’re dead. Get out.** You shot back, barely sidestepping another blow.

You’re heavily aware that you were broadcasting your thoughts again, but the fight was more important than the conversation with the dead being private. You charged him again, this time with more powerful strikes. You managed to cut his shoulder. He fought back, his strikes wearing you down faster than you had realized. You jumped back, sliding through the mud with your hand on the ground, crouched in a sprinting position. A load clunk. You recognized that sound.

**No! Not now!** But sure enough, the prosthetic locked up in place.

You couldn’t move it. You were dead on your feet. You straightened up as much as you could, the leg locked firmly in place as you held up your pike, waiting for the next attack.

It was quiet aside from the hum and crackle of the lightsabers, the dying light highlighting where your mask was nearly broken in half. You both were breathing hard.

“I will die with dignity.” You hissed as he walked closer, raising your blade.

“I will not kill you.” He stopped a few feet away, just out of reach of your saber.

You narrowed your eyes behind your mask. What was he planning? He deactivated his lightsaber, holding out an empty hand. You stared at him, mistrust radiating from your very core.

“I can help you. We can help each other.”

“Can’t help you with that useless blade of yours.” You snapped, losing control.

You could see his body tense up at that remark. He stepped back, looking you over.

“You’re helpless like that, aren’t you?” He gloated.

You growled at him. He was right, but you would die on your own blade before you admitted it. He spoke something into his comm, moments before you were knocked unconscious by the butt of a rifle.

The next time you woke up, you were in bindings of some sort. You broke them, letting the pieces fall to the floor. You moved to the door, dragging your leg behind you, but you couldn’t get past the barrier on the door of the room.

“You’re awake?” a red haired man asked, glancing up at you.

“Let me go.” You demanded, slamming your fist into the force field. It stung.

“Considered it already. My answer is no.”

He moved out of your sight, and you spotted your saber on the belt of the other Force user as he came closer. You glared at him, slightly thankful that you still wore your mask and robes, despite being caked with mud and somewhat decayed with age. He simply held up your saber, taunting you with it, before he too disappeared from your line of sight.

Resigned, you decided to sit down on the floor and meditate, accepting that your fate was out of your hands for the time being. You slipped into a trance, letting the shuttle fall away, getting wrapped up in the past as you were surely delivered to your own execution.


End file.
